Behind Gate Number 3!
by sombertime.sadness
Summary: Everyone knows beyond the gate leads Ed to the real world, but what if he took a wrong turn and ended up in wonderland. (Rater T for Cursing!)


**Behind Gate Number 3!  
**

Everyone knows beyond the gate leads Ed to the real world, but what if he took a wrong turn and ended up in wonderland. Rated T for cursing

Chapter 1: Behind Gate number 3!

* * *

Edward sat in Mustangs office getting another ear chewing from destroying this and that. He has been in the military for 4 years now and he knows the drill. Don't blow this up, don't do this, but Ed does anyway. He sat with one leg on his knee as he stared with a bored look on his face.

"Are you even listening to me Fullmetal?" Roy asked with an irritated look as his eyebrow twitched.

"Eh I zoned in and out, I've heard this before Mustang you don't need to reiterate" Ed said as he leaned back in the couch.

"Then don't do it! Then I wouldn't have to tell you over and over again" He grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly I dont see how that's a hard concept for someone of your status, maybe you just over look it because of your-"

Ed shot a death glare. "Don't even start!" He spatted as he glanced at Roy's smirk.

"Now that that's over, I have a new mission for you" Roy said as he glanced over at his drawer and opened it shuffling threw some papers.

"It better not be a damn goose chase again, that's all I am getting from you. You are sending me in so many different directions without a good solid lead! It's shit you don't wanna do" Ed said. He was about to storm out when something caught it eye. The door somehow cracked open and there was a hand, a child's hand, using it's finger to motion Edward out of the room.

"M-Mustang do you see that?" Ed asked pointing to the door.

"Honestly Edward you are not getting out of this mission, now be quiet" Ed huffed as he looked back to the door only to see the hand holding a bright red stone. Looking back at Mustang Edward slowly slid off the couch and dashed out the room chasing after the hand.

"Elric!" Mustangs voice rang through the hallway as he ran off. Ed stopped at the different hallways.

"Damn where did it go?" Ed asked until he saw it at the end of the left hallway. Smirking he dashed down the hallway zig-zagging down the hallways until the hand figure dashed into a door.

"Has this always been here?" Ed asked as he walked up to the door. It was a large double door, dark wood, with odd designs in the wood. The doorknob had a handle where you had to grab it and press down with your thumb to open it. The military had none of these doors. Grasping the handle Edward flew open the door as a gust of wind, like a vacuum cleaner sucked Edward in. Ed yelled as he fell down the floor, the air blowing through his hair as he scramble to stay stable as he fell. Seeing the ground he braced for impact, but everything just went black.

* * *

Gasping for air Edward sat up straight as if he had been in a coma. "The hell..." Edward added as he grabbed his aching head, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Slowly his eyes fell down to his arms. "Wasn't I wearing my red jacket?" Ed asked as he soon got a glimpse of what he was wearing. His eyes widened in horror. His leather pants turned into leather shorts, His red jacket somehow turned into a red frilly mini apron with white frills on the edge that only when down to his thighs with a white shirt underneath it. Reaching up he realized that his hair had fallen out of his braid now just hanging free down his back. Lifting his leg his eyes widened in horror as his black boots managed to get tighter and now rose up to his knees.

"OH HELL NO! W-WHAT IS GOING ON?" Edward yelled, soon a smirk came to his face "I can just use alchemy to get my old clothes back" And with the he clapped his hands and instead of a burst of alchemic energy, a bouquet of flowers popped up in his apron. Growling out of frustration he grabbed the flowers and tossed them across to kingdom come. Standing up after panting out of anger his golden eyes laid upon three gates. "Have...there always been three?" Edward walked up to the first door and knocked on it. Sighing when it didn't answer he walked along the white void to the other two, once again nothing.

"Having fun Edward" Edward spun around on his heels. His eyes stared at the white and black being sitting one leg down and the other leg bent up with his arm across it.

"Y-You're the truth!" Edward said as he stared at the being. A large grin spread across it's face as it stood up and looked at the three doors.

"Three doors stand before you, but be warned choose wisely, one will lead you back home, the other in a different world. And the last...to a place unknown" Edward ran up to the truth. "Hey wait!" His hand reaching out, but only to tumble forward as he fell down and groaned running the part where he hit his head. "Damn..what the hell does that mean?" He plopped down on his bottom and sighed sitting cross legged.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eyes Edward turned his head. The fell upon someone poking out of a black hole from the ground. Blinking he stood up and looked at the hole.

"Are those ears?" He asked seeing two white rabbit ears sticking up out of the ground. The ears seemed to be acting like a telescope sticking out of the ground as he turned which way and that. Slowly he stepped closer, step by step until he was a few feet from the hole. Seeing hands pop out of hole a body came flying out just above Edward causing him to fall back onto his bottom. He turned his head looking behind him. What jumped out of the hole shocked him. It...It was Alphonse, but he was so, young. Short blonde hair, a green t-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. But, he had white ears...and a bunny tail. It was Al, but he was 10 years old again and part rabbit?

Ed was in shock, his mouth felt like it was stuck dropped on the floor. Shaking his head he scrambled to his feet. "Al! Wait up!" Alphonse turned his head and held out one hand in a halt motion. Ed skidded to a stop.

"Brother! What do you want most" Alphonse asked staring up at him with his wide.

"Alphonse what is going on, w-why are you 10 years old again?" A loud buzzer noise came from god knows where and Ed covered his ears.

"Wrong!" Alphonse made an ex with his arms. "Can't catch me" Al ran off with his arms around like an airplane to the far end gate, or the third one. Al ran as fast as he could, but he seemed to have shrunk down to the size of a mouse, opening a second door within the gate he vanished.

"Al!" Ed ran after, but when he arrived at the second gate, only his fist could fit inside the door. Sighing in defeat he looked around. "What the hell is going on. First these other gates, the truth and now a tiny Alphonse dressed as a rabbit! It's like Easter all over again" He grumbled as he stood up and brushed his apron off. "At least Winry isn't pelting us with eggs" He chuckled remembering that spring. Looked around he walked back to where he first appeared only to lay his eyes on a simple three legged stool, golden, with a jar filled with white stuff...oh wait. That white stuff was...

"M-Milk.." Ed grumbled as he picked up the jar looking at the picture of the cow head on it.

"Drink me?" he read the note card and frowned slamming the jar back down on the stool.

"Fuck no!" He grumbled crossing his arms and sat down on the ground. After letting a few minutes pass and with nothing happening he sighed.

"Fine!" He yelled standing up and grabbed the bottle, he popped the cork. Sweat rolled down his cheek, as he closed his eyes plugging his nose and he drank the entire bottle of milk before tossing it. "Gah sick! I feel like I'm gonna vomit!" He said and soon it really did. His head started spinning, his palms got sweaty as the three doors turned to six in his eyes as he fell to the ground. Groaning he grabbed his head and realized he was so...so...

"WHY AM I SO SMALL!" He yelled flailing his arms. Then he realized he could fit through the door.

"I'm coming Alphonse" He said as he ran to the door and went into door number three.

* * *

Chapter 1 done. Next chapter you will get to see which FMA character I turned into the Wonderland characters...I am so evil when it comes to this part xD Please review, I am taking a break from my drama/sad fictions and I have always wanted to do one like this.


End file.
